KNB-Punishment
by zeues0817
Summary: This is the sequel of "Modeling". You guys can already guess what will happen here if you have read the first one.


"Why? Why are we all at my house?" Kagami said with a vein that popped in his head.

Sitting across the table was Aomine and Kise, beside him was Kuroko and all were eating non chalantly.

"Well, I'm only here since Tetsu said so." Aomine answered as he continued to eat the fried rice in front of him.

Kagami glanced at Kuroko waiting for an answer. Kuroko spoke, "Well, Kagami-kun's apartment is way bigger than the place I'm staying at and we won't be able to disturb the neighbors even if we're noisy."

'Disturb the neighbors? What are you on about, Kuroko?' Kagami thought as he sighed and tried to gulp some water. He added, "But why do I have to cook for your meals too! We could have eaten out before coming here anyway."

"Maa.. maa… Kagamicchi, you don't have to be so upset. It's not like you were the one who paid for the groceries. 'I'm the one who paid for them.' And besides, this is a nice change once in a while." Kise said at the same time that Aomine nodded in unison with Kuroko.

'Change? I always cook my own food so what's the difference?' Kagami thought to himself and spoke, "Go home when you guys are done eating." And Kagami stood up bringing his plate with him to the kitchen, followed by Aomine and Kuroko handing out their plates to kagami. Noticing this, Kise hurriedly finished up the plate and quickly handed it over to kagami too.

After washing the dishes, Kagami went in the bathroom with a towel over his shoulders, intending to take a bath when Aomine stood up and said, "Oi, Kagami, lend me some clothes too. I want to take a bath."

"HUH?! Why would I? Just go home and take a bath in your own house!" Kagami retorted.

"Such a pain! I don't want to go home and it's already late. I'll just call home and say that I'll be staying over!" Aomine answered.

"What?! No way! Go home!" Kagami said.

"Oh! The trains already did stop running. It's already 10? Ne, lend me some clothes too, Kagamicchi." Kise added.

"HUH!?" Kagami reacted.

"Kagami-kun? I would like to borrow a change of clothes too." Kuroko said.

"Wait! Even you, Kuroko? Your house ain't that far from here, why not just go home." Kagami said.

"It's already too dark and I'm too tired to actually go home." Kuroko added as he stared at Kagami.

"Urgh!" It feels like Nigou was staring at him so Kagami simply nodded and gave in. He handed each of them a change of clothes and told Kuroko to go first and that he will take a bath after all three of them are done.

So one by one, they went in and had a shower. Kuroko first, followed by Kise and then Aomine. Lastly, it took Kagami for about 10 minutes to finish his shower. He went out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped in his waist. As he headed towards his room, he caught a glimpse of Kuroko sitting in the couch in the living room, sleeping.

'He already fell asleep, huh?' Kagami thought. He grabbed a blanket from his room and walked towards Kuroko. A few more inches, then Kagami noticed that Kuroko wasn't wearing any pants. He blushes. Kuroko was sitting in the couch, exhausted and sleeping and all he's wearing is Kagami's white large long sleeve buttoned down shirt that reaches his thighs. Blushing, he did not notice that Kise and Aomine were behind him and he was pulled back and hit the floor hard.

"Thud!" was the sound that he made when he hit the floor. Kagami's now lying in the cold floor half naked, he crouched and winced. He opened his eyes and saw Kise sitting on top of him.

Shocked! Kagami was unable to utter a word for at least a few seconds. As his mind is still processing the image in front of him, Kise on top of him, furthermore, Kise is wearing… "Chotto! Kise?! W-hat are yo-u?" Kagami finally said.

"Ssshhh… Kagamicchi! This is embarrassing so please don't say anything?" Kise said while looking at Kagami's eyes, he blushes quite cutely.

"Embarrassing? Then why don't you remove it!?" Kagami answered. Pointing out Kisi's clothes, Kise is wearing a bluish skirt with a frilly white lace at the hem and buttoned down shirt just like Kuroko's.

"He can't!" a voice said from behind him.

Kagami turned his head to the side but no one's there. Then a shadow loomed above him and saw Aomine looking down at him. "A-Aomine? What do you-?" and even before Kagami can finish what he said, he choked. The sight of Aomine and Kise wearing such outfit surprised him too much. "Oi! Ahomine? What the hell are you wearing!?" Kagami yelled.

"As if I want to wear this Bakagami?!" Aomine yelled back. Aomine was wearing a knitted v-neck long sleeves and a brown fitted mini skirt just about at least above his knees.

"Then remove it! You too Kise!" Kagami demanded.

"Too bad since they can't Kagami-kun." A voice from his side said. Kagami turned his sight to his side and saw Kuroko awake, standing right beside him. And since Kagami was lying down at the floor he could see Kuroko's pale white skin and a little bit of above his knees. Almost too much for him to take, he can see Kuroko's thighs and this made him blush.

"Ku-Kuroko?" Kagami exclaimed. "What are you? Why are they dressed up like this?" pointing out at Kise. He continued, "And take those off already!" as he pointed the clothes that Kise's wearing.

Kuroko walked and positioned himself at the back of Kise, he loomed his arms around Kise's chest as his right hand lightly caresses Kise's chest going up to his neck. This made Kise purr. "Why? Don't Kise-kun look cute?" Kuroko said as he licks Kise's earlobe. This made Kagami blush even harder as he watch Kuroko touch Kise through his clothing and seeing Kise wince from Kuroko's touch. Noticing this, Kuroko pulled Kise back, there was another thud sound. Now, Kuroko is sitting back at the couch with Kise on his lap and his legs were wide spread for Aomine and Kagami to see. Kuroko slowly lifted up Kise's skirt, tracing up from his thighs exposing Kise's skin, Kise cringed.

"Ku-Kurokocchi?" Kise whispered Kuroko's name in embarrassment.

"Aomine-kun?" Kuroko said with his normal low and soft voice when he looked at Aomine.

Like some sort of signal, Aomine walked towards Kise and positioned himself in between Kise's thighs leaving Kagami behind.

"A-omine-cchi?" Kise gasped as Aomine grabbed his member and strokes it. "Mnnnnhh.." Kise flinched, panting.

As Aomine continued to stroke Kise's member, Kuroko simultaneously caresses Kise's chest and licks Kise's neck. Panting from the stimulations, Kise felt that he was on edge, not until Aomine started to suck him off. Kise flinched, "A-Aominecchi. Ahh..ha… st-stop! Mnnnhh." and he came.

Kise's cum splattered in Aomine's face. Aomine sat up straight, wiping off the sticky hot liquid from his face.

"Gomen.. A-Aominecchi, I-I couldn… HYAAAAHH!" Even before Kise could finish, Kise screamed when he felt the sudden intrusion in his hole. "Ku-Kuro-kocchi.. nnggghh."

"Who said you could cum, Kise-kun?" Kuroko said with a little bit of authority in his voice as he thrusts in his fingers inside Kise, scissoring him. "Such a bad boy, I guess this kind of punishment isn't enough for you, huh?" and with a sadistic smile, Kuroko thrusts his fingers hard inside Kise hitting a bundle of nerves. Kise screamed.

Shocked, Aomine stayed still, sitting at the floor in front of them, whilst looking at Kuroko's sadistic smile. Aomine gulped. At the same time, Kagami finally stood up and pulled Kise away from Kuroko unsheathing Kuroko's fingers from Kise. Kise stumbled and fell right straight at Aomine, catching him in his arms.

"What do you think you're doing, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said as he licks away Kise's fluid from his fingers.

Kagami twitched, this is the first time he has seen such a sadistically erotic Kuroko. He gulped and said, "That's enough Kuroko! What the hell's the matter with you?!" Kagami stared angrily at Kuroko then switched his gaze back to both Aomine and Kise and said, "And why are you guys letting Kuroko do this? What the hell's wrong with you two?" It was pure silence. Both Aomine and Kise did not answer, they did not even bother to retaliate but shyly look away instead, blushing.

"That's alright Kagami-kun." Kuroko stood up and walked near Kagami. Face to face with his new light, he continued, "This is their punishment. Actually, I was intending for you to wear the same thing Kagami-kun."

Surprised, Kagami reacted and stepped back. "HUH!?"

Kuroko stepped forward and touched Kagami's torso and said, "In fact, aren't you already turned on just now? Seeing Kise-kun and Aomine-kun wearing women's clothing."

"What the fuck are you talking about!?" Kagami retaliated and just as soon as he tried to step back again, Kuroko pulled Kagami's towel, the only thing that is covering him.

Now, the towels off and scattered at the floor, Kuroko licked his lips and stared at Kagami's manhood and said, "Heh… See.. You're already half erect. No wonder, Aomine-kun's smitten to you." Aomine and Kagami blushed. Kuroko continued, "Oh..If you're wondering how I know, I've actually noticed it a long time ago. After all, I am both of your shadow and you two are my lights. A shadow should know everything about the light."

'I-diot! You've got it wrong! What shadow and light are you talking about?!' Kagami thought. As he was distracted, he did not notice Kuroko's hands are already wandering around Aomine's body, caressing him just like what he did with Kise. Aomine moaned softly, calling out Kuroko's name, "Te-Tetsu… Mnnnhh."

Surprised, Kise and Kagami stayed still, watching Aomine's squirms from Kuroko's touches. "See, I knew all about you guys. Does watching Aomine-kun gets caressed by someone else turns you on so much, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko said teasingly as he pinched Aomine's nipples through his clothes. Aomine gasped. When both Kise and Kagami noticed that Kuroko's hands are already tracing Aomine's thighs, he hurriedly pulled Aomine away from him. Kise did the same thing pulling Kuroko from Aomine.

"K-Kurokocchi?" Kise said, panting as he embraces Kuroko. Kuroko was surprised since he did not expect Kise to pull him away. Although he was expecting Kagami to pull Aomine away from him, Kuroko smirked. Kuroko faced Kise and kissed him. A soft peck in the lips, then Kuroko said with a smirk, "Gomen ne. I guess I have to punish just you and let Kagami-kun to handle Aomine-kun." Kise blushed and nodded. Kuroko continued to kiss Kise. Kuroko swiftly inserted his tongue inside Kise's mouth in which he elicited sweet moans.

As Aomine and Kagami watches Kuroko and Kise in action, Aomine blushes and said, "Ka-Kagami….. I-I can feel something…. po-king me." Noticing Aomine's ears turned red, and hearing what Aomine said, Kagami felt his own member sticking up behind Aomine.

Aomine was sitting in between Kagami's legs as he was embraced by Kagami from behind, Kagami blushes. "So-sorry. I.." Kagami quickly apologizes and tries to let go of Aomine when he heard Aomine spoke and said, "BAKA!" Aomine turned his head towards Kagami, blushing so cutely and hurriedly kissed Kagami.

Kagami pulled away from Aomine, trying to come up with words but he couldn't. He can feel Aomine's hot and wet lips as Aomine's tongue entered his mouth. Like some wild hungry beast, Kagami kisses back and returns the favor. This educed sweet moans from Aomine. A rough yet sweet kiss pushed Aomine to lie at his back in the cold floor. Kagami on top of him, as Kagami slowly lifts up Aomine's shirt and started to caress Aomine's torso. The kiss suddenly broke when Kagami licks Aomine's earlobe and whispered, "I guess Kuroko's punishment is not as bad as I think it would." And smirks at Aomine. All Aomine could answer is a simple whimper.

"Nee, Kise-kun, don't you think that they are having a lot of fun over there?" Kuroko teased as he pushes Kise back to make him lean at the edge of the couch and lifts his left thigh. At the same time, Kuroko bit Kise around the neck, then licks and sucks it, leaving a hickey behind. "Ku-Kuroko-cchi, p-please… no-t on visible pl-aces. Mnnn.." Kise said pleadingly as Kuroko already inserted his fingers on Kise's hole again. "Hmm? Kise-kun, this is your punishment. I can do whatever I want." Kuroko answered as he bit Kise's nipple and that made Kise groan.

At the same time, Kagami has already lifted the skirt up until Aomine's waist and started licking and sucking Aomine's manhood. Aomine moaned in pleasure as he could feel his member being enveloped inside Kagami's mouth. "Mmmnnnhh.. Aaaahhhhahhh.. Ka-Kaga-mi.. Nnngg.." Aomine moans, he felt Kagami's fingers inside him, slowly thrusting their way deep inside him, scissoring him. As time passes and Kagami has deemed that Aomine is more than ready, he aligned himself in between Aomine's butt cheeks and impaled his member thrusting accurately to Aomine's prostrate. This made Aomine cum. Then, both Aomine and Kagami heard Kuroko spoke and said, "Heh, looks like Aomine-kun likes it rough."

"Te-Tetsu?" Aomine winced and whispered Kuroko's name as he tries to make out where Kuroko's voice came from until he felt someone else's presence above him.

It was Kise. Kise was pushed on top of him with Kise's head face to face at his member and his at Kise's. Then he heard Kise yelled. "Aaahhh… mmnnnhhgghh. K-Ku-roko-cchi…." Aomine saw Kuroko sheathed himself in Kise's ass and this made Kise moan.

"Do you like the view, Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked teasingly. Aomine gulped. Kagami did not move since he was still surprised as to what Kuroko's doing or rather what Kuroko is making them do. Kuroko added, "Say, Kise-kun, why don't we help Aomine-kun, huh?" And like some sort of a secret message, Kise licked Aomine's shaft and started to suck on it, bobbing his head up and down. This made Aomine whimper at the feel of Kise's mouth. Teasingly, Kuroko looked at Kagami who was blushing stiff as he watches Kise pleasure Aomine. "Well, here's your reward, Kise-kun." And with that, Kuroko moved inside Kise, thrusting in and out and hitting his most sensitive spot. This elicited stifled moans from Kise.

Watching everything at how two of the Generation of Miracles act like lustful women in Kuroko's hands, Kagami could not help but join in. Still sheathed inside Aomine, he begun to move and Aomine whimpers in pleasure. Panting and moaning, Aomine opened his eyes and tried to reach out at Kise's member. He licked it and started sucking on it at the same pace like everyone else.

This repeated over and over for a few minutes until, Kise came first inside Aomine's mouth with a muffled groan. Then, Kuroko came inside Kise, his cum drips in Kise's thighs as he slowly removes his member. Just a couple of seconds later Aomine came, and his cum splattered in Kise's face just as soon as Kagami came inside him.

Breathing heavily, Kuroko lets go of Kise and sat across Kagami a few inches above Aomine's head. Kise and Aomine lay on the cold floor panting as Kagami sat just below Aomine's legs with his own legs crossed.

Breathing heavily, "What the hell just happened?" Kagami said.

"No use asking Bakagami!" Aomine answered.

"What did you say Ahomine?!" panting he continued, "Anyways, just what is wrong with you Kuroko?"

"Hmmn, did I not say that this was a punishment?" Kuroko said.

"Punishment? Punishment for what? What the hell did we do?" Kagami asked.

"Heh? Don't tell me you have forgotten what happened at today's photo shoot?" Kuroko answered.

All three of them seemed puzzled and confused. What could have happened in the photo shoot that they would have to face punishment from Kuroko. Thinking back as hard as they could, all three of them gasped and said, "Ah!" remembering how they saw Kuroko wearing a dress and all sorts of women's clothing and how they acted and teased Kuroko at the shoot. They all remembered. As Kise and Aomine slowly sat up and closed up towards Kagami, they saw Kuroko's evil grin again and the dark aura surrounding Kuroko.

"This is all your fault Kise!" Aomine yelled at Kise.

"Huh!? Why me?" Kise said.

"If you did not drag Tetsu with you on the first place, this would not have happened?!" Aomine argued.

"HUH?! That's a stupid argument Aominecchi. At the first place I did try to stop you from joining in. But no… you got involved on your own so don't blame me." Kise answered back.

"HUH?! You picking a fight with me Kise!?" Aomine said angrily.

"Like hell I am! I do not want to ruin my face. It is my job to stay cool and perfect. It's not like I forced you to participate." Kisew answered.

"Teme!" Aomine said and was about to grab Kise by the neck when they were stopped by Kagami.

"Ssshhh. That's enough." Kagami said and points his finger out at the sleeping Kuroko who is leaning his back at the couch. "You don't want to wake him up do you?" Both Aomine and Kise gulped and Kagami added, "Ma, This is the first time that I have Kuroko act like that. Who would have thought that Kuroko has such a sadistic streak in him."

Both Aomine and Kise looked at Kagami and sighed. Aomine said, "Sigh. We never thought that he'll be like that either at first." And then Kise added, "Although, we know that Kurokocchi has that evil streak in him but only when he's totally pissed or angry."

Lesson learned, 'Do not make Kuroko/Tetsu/Kurokocchi angry.' All three of them thought at the same time whilst looking at Kuroko sleeping soundly.

End

OMAKE:

After a few days, the winter fashion magazine was release and a copy was sent to Kuroko, Kise, Kagami and Aomine separately.

At Kaijo high, Kise was showing off his new photo magazine at the basketball club members saying how good the shots are. And at the same time, Momoi bought the same magazine and was looking at it, then she saw Kise together with Aomine and Kagami in the same magazine. She hurriedly run off towards the gym and was about to ask Aomine who the girl they were with is. At the same time too, Seirin high are having a basketball practice and just went on break time. Kagami pulled a towel from his bag and the magazine fell off. Kiyoshi found it and was about to return it to Kagami when Riko took it and look at the contents and saw Kagami, Aomine and Kise's pictures in the magazine.

All players reacted and said, "HUH!? Kagami/Aomine/Kise?!" all at the same time from different places.

"Huh? Ah that! It was a pain in the butt but we got paid in the end." Kagami and Aomine told at the same time to their teammates. And all at once as well, they notice the girl in between those three posing such lucid and sensual poses. They all thought that she looks familiar. Since all three of them looks like they were captivated by the girl in the photo.

At exactly the same time too, Yozen , Shutoku and Rakuzan Generation of Miracles members saw the same pictures and thought the same. Only Akashi noticed and smirked, whispering and laughing silently to himself, "Tetsuya? Omoshiroi."

A/N: OMG! OMG! Ahaha… This is the first time I ever wrote a little bit sadistic Kuroko! Ahahaha… It really suits him. Damn it! Ahahaha… I love Kuroko! The sequel is actually pretty short. And this is also the first time that I wrote a bit kinky fanfic ever and I ended it with another comedy. I actually added an OMAKE. It's just short, nothing too much. I just want to let everyone know in each team about the photo shoot. Thoughts any one?


End file.
